Maiden
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: She'd never known what it meant to feel love. She'd always served, always obeyed, always, always. A chance encounter across the dimensions changed all that forever. 1st in a series of one shots pairing Naruto with EVERY girl in Fairy Tail! Naruto x Virgo
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Yo! This in a rare departure from my typical writing style, is just one in a series of harmless AU oneshots that an old friend challenged me with. I'm pairing a certain blond up with nearly every female character in the realm of Fairy Tail in a series of one-shotters, and, that included the Celestial Spirits. Our foxy blond may be a tad OOC at times, but hey, consider the obscure past(s) I'm giving him, that I'm giving him, I have some margin for error. Anway, all you shippers out there, read, review and, of course...**_

_**...ENJOY!**_

_**Maiden**_

As always, the stars were strewn across the sky when she saw him.

As always, he greeted her with a warm embrace. As always, a kiss, a smile; a tender love as fierce as the fire and the flames that comprised his element and his constellation. As always, she returned his passion tenfold, her body welding against him; her lips daring to_-gently-_move across his own, her tongue dancing with delight and exultance while he held her tight without a word; because no words were necessary.

The smooth skin of her cheek brushed against his scruffy, whiskered one. His hair filled her nostrils with the clean scent of delight and disbelief. She hugged him fiercely, the notes of strong hard arms joining with supple firm stomach and back merging with the pure feminine softness of her chest pressed against his making a chord of perfect acceptance.

Tentatively, he lifted his hands from his sides and touched her back. She tasted salt on her lips, the bitter acrid taste serving to sour the moment before she realized the truth of what it was. A tear, her tear. Her chest convulsed uncontrollably, and suddenly she was sobbing. He grabbed her and she squeezed him harder still. He felt her crying too; staccato breaths shaking her slender frame, and he held her. And for a moment, just a moment, the world was reduced to a single hug of reunion, joy, and acceptance.

"Welcome home, love." When he spoke, his words set her very heart ablaze. _Home._ Yes, this was _their_ home. Forever and ever and ever. He would always be waiting for her here, waiting for her to come home, to return from whenever she was summoned by her mistress; her princess, Lucy Heartfilia. He always waited for her, no matter what. Just like a knight-no, just like a prince. _Her prince._

An ironic term, when one noted his strangely ornate dark garb of red and orange and black. His worn, ragged cloak that he always wore about himself, removing it only when they were intimate, as they were now. He was hardly ever rough with her, although he knew of her rather...unusual tastes. The word "punishment" simply did not exist in this one's demeanor, or his vocabulary.

Not to mention his appearance.

He was a handsome youth, if intense. His blond hair was disheveled, his blue eyes intelligent, his features balanced. Whisker marks tripled each cheek cheeks that had once dimpled with a constantly bright and enthused grin; no matter the situation, no matter the mission. Now, he was intense, his visage free of the baby fat that had cursed him in his younger years. Chiseled and nigh but expressionless, that face squinted against the perpetual starlight that was their world; while nine tails of crimson fur curled round them both and sheltered them from the cold.

As always, he was warm. As always, his warmth stirred such _feeling_ within her, such _passion_ that her heart could scarce contain it. Tonight, as she often did every night, she chose to act on this passion. She permitted herself a ghost of a smile and turned; wriggling within his grip to face him properly. He stared at her inquisitively, his chin dipping ever so slightly as the fingertips brushed across her wrists; the act of which sent elecrtic shudders down her spine.

She reached up, up, _up,_ standing on the balls of her feet, to the tips of her toes, so that she might thread her hands through his hair. So that she might reach through the mess of ragged blond locks and caress the two cat-like ears hidden within. Of course she would never say such a thing aloud, even if her demeanor did not permit such a thing, that she knew these were not the ears of some tabby cat, but rather, the ears of a fox.

_The ears of a kitsune._

He'd come to this realm what felt like centuries ago, but in the human world, she supposed their time together could have amounted to three years. No perhaps _came_ wasn't quite the right word. He'd simply _appeared_ one day, standing there in the eternal abyss of stars that was their realm; the realm of the Celestial Spirits. Of his place of origin, of what constellation he represented, what key he bore, even of what home he'd originally had, she knew nothing. Rather, _back then_ she had known nothing. He'd simply arrived one day, staring listlessly at the sea of stars as the others watched him from afar. And she, she alone had dared to speak to him that first, fateful day.

Now, after what felt like an eternity together, she knew him almost as well as she knew herself. Granted, she had yet to unlock all of his many secrets, but he was now nearly tame; whereas before he'd been little more than a wild beast wherever she was concerned. He rarely spoke to her, unlike Loki, unlike the others, but when he _did_ speak, his words conveyed such emotion that only a sentence or so was necessary. She didn't mind. She simply took comfort in his presence; a force as constant and ever-present as the starry sky which surrounded them tonight.

Tonight, _tonight_ she decided to ask him about his key. Tonight, she dared to inquire as to whether he would be willing to lend his services to the same master she served, this girl who saw spirits as friends, as people, not tools to be used whenever she saw fit. This was a sore subject for her beloved. She knew this, and it was with great caution that she broached the subject tonight.

"My key?" He blinked, his eyes widening marginally as she phrased the question. He tensed, his entire form becoming rigid and unyielding; so unlike the ever-changing flame for which he was so well known. Sapphire flickered into slitted scarlet and he snarled, his lips parting to expose a gorgeous white grin as alien to her as it was deadly. Would that she had known he was this averse to shackling himself to a wizard, she would never have broached the subject. But it was too late. Much, much too late.

He pulled away from her, disdain and disgust marring his handsome features. He scowled down at her from the sudden chasm that had sprung up between them as he swept his hand up and through his hair, the blond mess perfecting itself at the touch of his fingertips. She cringed, recognizing the gesture, the sign of his distress. She'd angered him, she knew this now, but she feared there was little she could do to quell his wrath.

_"Me?" _He began slowly, his eyes narrowing, "Give a _human_ my key?"

Abruptly, she realized his smile had returned.

Then he laughed, and it was as if all those ugly emotions had never existed to begin with. He drew her close, and all her worries and concerns withered away as he took her in his arms and held her, cradling her close to his chest with one arm, while the other nudged up under her chin and raised her gaze to meet his own.

"Now you're just being silly, love." he said, his lip just grazing the outer lobe of her ear as he used the affectionate suffix. "I already told you, I'm never going to be a slave to anyone ever again. Not then, not now, not ever." She saw the power in his gaze, the power that allowed him to rival Loki; the leader of the Twelve Zodiac Spirits. If he wanted to, he could annihilate her, Loki and the others, and perhaps even this dimension, if he so wished. She knew_-believed-_that such wanton destruction was not in his nature nor it hers, but the potential to do so, still frightened her nonetheless.

She tried to explain to him, tried to make him see, in her own way, that her mistress would never treat him as a slave. She understood them, she understood that all Celestial Spirits were not tools to be used at one's fancy, but actual individuals who were worthy of respect and confidence. He would have none of it. His hatred for humans, for human and humanity alike, was simply too great. Short of asking him herself on her behalf, she feared nothing would be able to convince him. She _sorely_ wished that there was some other way, as she did not wish to invoke such a rite of him, _not from him,_ not while he was in such a serious state as this.

And yet, for her sake, and for the sake of her princess, she asked him anyway.

She begged him to reconsider, to lend his strength to her mistress now, when she needed it the most. She did her best to explain the situation to him, to make him understand that, without his aid, her hime_-her most beloved princess-_would surely perish. She watched as her words sank into the fine features of his face, watched, as they struck a chord somewhere deep within him, watched; as they twisted his visage into a rictus of fury and pain.

"Grimoire Heart?" He repeated the name of the Dark Guild she had given him, the guild that was currently assailing Tenrou Island in search for something. What that something was, she knew not. She only knew that her mistress was nearly out of magical power, and that she was in desperate need of assistance. She could no longer summon her Celestial Spirits in her current state, and if something was not done soon, the agent of Grimoire Heart would kill her, and all of her contracts would cease to exist altogether. She pleaded with him, her hands fisting against the lapels of his jacket, her normally stoic visage now warped with fear and utter anxiety for her mistress. He had to do something. He was the only one who could do something, _anything,_ to save her princess. She knew this; because she _knew_ that _he_ knew this, and yet he stood firm and did nothing. Nothing at all.

He paused for a moment, her heart sinking for a moment, then sighed. He inclined his head a fraction of an inch, the motion almost imperceptible in the sudden darkness of the room that they shared together. His forehead kissed hers for the span of two beats, his warm breath laying itself across her cheeks for the briefest of instants. Then they pulled apart, and she saw readiness in his eyes, the willingness to do battle; battle as she'd never seen before.

_"Thank you."_ She smiled, then leaned forward a little more to give him a gentle kiss on his whiskered cheek. He looked at her in surprise and then he saw a kind of relief settle over the girl, her face easing, her shoulders losing their tightness. Seemingly satisfied, she leaned back once again, doing her best to ignore his sudden surprise and, perhaps, her own cherry-pink blush.

She pressed her back against his chest and kissed him then, and it was wonderful.

His response was immediate, and it was pleasing, and it came with such speed that she couldn't help but wonder if he'd resorted to using that. He _grabbed _her and flipped her onto the bed next to him. He was strong and so quick, there was no chance for resistance. She gawped up at him, lips parted in disbelief at the sudden reversal. She'd forgotten all about that indefatigable speed of his _and _his ability, actually, and now it cost her most dear. He pushed past her flailing hands and kissed her neck, moving slowly downward. And then lower on her neck and then he was pulling down the frilly dress she'd gone to all the trouble of wearing and her hands weren't flailing anymore and his lips...

...were gone.

She knew he was gone, if only for the sudden lack of warmth that enveloped the room. Without him, her world was cold and dark. So utterly bland and lifeless. She felt a sudden breeze caress her cheek just then; followed by a distant tremor in the distance, emerging as a slow, subtle vibration that worked its way up her heels and into her hips, leaving her shuddering as the sound of faint laughter traversed across the realms between them.

Whatever dark force had been assailing her mistress abruptly vanished, torn into so many shreds that not even the faintest glimmer of magic remained. She almost felt a tiny twinge of sympathy for the offending party that had stoked the righteous flames of her lover's wrath. Almost, but not quite. They deserved their fate; and they deserved this, whatever ignoble death her love decided to inflict upon them. Then, finally, there was relief. Relief, dynamic, powerful, overwhelming relief, flooded through the connection that bound her to her mistress, stemming from such joy and acceptance that even she couldn't help but smile; because she recognized the source behind it. He'd done it after all. He'd given her mistress his key, and formed a pact with her, permitting himself to be summoned once_-once!-_a month as was defined by the terms of his contract.

For the smallest span of a second, she allowed pride to swell within her breast. She'd done it. She'd convinced him, swaying his opinion toward the humanity he'd once been a very large part of. She knew this, and she marvelled at her own powers of persuasion. Then the moment passed and she returned to her normal servile self in the absence of his presence. But only for a little while.

"It is done." she all but melted into his arms as he materialized behind her; falling back against the warmth of flesh and fur he provided as he cradled her petite form close. He offered his shoulders in a shrug, in recompense for his temerity, and she forgave him for it a thousand times over. She would always forgive him, no matter the deed nor their matter of consequence. Such was the power of their bond, a bond so powerful that it transcended space and time, sundering entire worlds with its power. It was unbreakable unshakable, and unstoppable and nothing would ever separate them.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm?" He purred softly as she stroked his ears, his tails lying limp around them. She rarely used his name anymore, and yet she still adored it. Almost as much as she did him. Everything about him. From his occasional erratic outbursts, to moments such as these; moments of kind, stoic silence, such as now, when he held her. Moments like as these, when they were not being summoned, when they could simply rest and just be, made their lives _truly_ worth living.

"We'll be together now, won't we?" she asked, finishing her question.

His first response was to hold her even tighter than before. His second response was to laugh. Laughter, soft and rich and full of so much warmth and mirth that it stole breath away, brought tears, unbidden to her sapphire eyes. She didn't need him to say it, after all. Because she knew. She already knew. She'd always known, she'd just wanted him to say it; to offer her an outward sign of affection that didn't stem from lush or "punishment" or anything other than mutual affection for one another. A display he'd just given and offered, for all the world to see.

And it was only then, _only then_ that Virgo The Maiden, knew her mistress would live to see the next sunrise. And the next. And the next, and still, the next. But for now, there was only him and her and her slightly swollen stomach that would one day give birth to the greatest of gifts. It would only strengthen their bond even further than before and, here, with him, she was content...

_...for all eternity._

**A/N: I know, warm and fluffy, right? Nobody's bothered to thoroughly explore the Celestial Spirit Realm in Fairy Tail as of yet, so I thought to myself, hey, why not? And yes, Virgo is pregnant! (If that is even possible for Celestial spirits?) And for all of you Fairy Tail fans, I tried to incorporate Virgo's personality as best I could, and kept her as her tried and true self! **

**Don't forget to review! I am writing these solely for the benefit and the enjoyment of you, the readers! Also yes, Naruto DIED in his universe, and was then reborn with himself and the Kyuubi as one, hence his now outlandish appearance. I won't say how he died exactly, but suffice to say that he died during the Shippuuden timeline.**


	2. Epilogue of a Maiden

**_A/N: I couldn't help it! I just had to write an epilogue after all the reviews I've gotten for this story. So, here it is! We get to see Naruto and Virgo's again so enjoy and prepare yourself for a special surprise! I hope you enjoy it!_**

_If I'm dodging. I won't let them hit me. If I'm protecting someone. I won't let them die. And If I'm attacking. I'll Cut them!_

_~From the Most Epic Line ever._

**_ Epilogue of a Maiden_**

Lucy Heartfilia was holding a key.

But not just any key.

This key was made of platinum, pure as can be. Teeth on the end fastened around its facets, shaped like a lightning bolt. In the middle of the key's head was an orange gem, ridiculously rare and not to mention expensive. It was a very special key. She turned it end over end and marveled at it; its sleek, tapered design. Warm to the touch, it held a special significance for her, even in its sealed state. This key was special. No, it was beyond special. This key had saved her life. Seven years ago just before the Tenrou Island Incident

_'I wonder why he gave me his key?' _she mused. She hadn't summoned him. She hadn't even known of his existence, until the moment he summoned himself before her. None of her spirits-not even Loki-had done that before. Granted, Loki came and went as he pleased, but he was an exception. Just as he was an exception. That tempestuous blond, who'd summoned himself to her side in her moment of need.

"Maybe you should just sell that, Lucy." One of the guild members suggested.

"Yeah!" Agreed another. "With the money you'd get from selling that, you'd be set for life!"

"NO!" Lucy shouted, clutching the key to her chest. "I'll never sell this key!"

"Huh?" Natsu asked, peering over her shoulder. "When did you get that one, Lucy?"

"Just recently." Lucy answered. "And you're too close!"

"But I wann know!" Pressed the pinkette. "You've never used that one before, have you?" A look of consternation crossed his face. "Is it _that_ guy's key?" Lucy knew exactly to whom the dragonslayer was referring. She shuddered. Natsu had been spot on. It was his key. A key that would turn the world upside down the moment she invoked it. Could she ever bring herself to use it? Lucy honestly didn't know. Instead...

_Lucy shivered._

Natsu _was_ right. She _hadn't_ used this key. With good reason. And she never wanted to. The one who'd bequathed it to her had been rather frightening. Terrifying, actually. His name was Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. He'd given her this key when she needed it most, and then proceded to do what she know knew he did best. _Kill._ He'd slain him, the mage of Grimmoire Heart who had been within inches of murdering her.

"Hey, you should summon him!" Abruptly, Natsu's eyes brightened. "I never got a chance to thank him for saving you!"

The life leached from her face.

She didn't exactly have fond memories of Naruto's first appearance...

_(Flashback Seven Years Ago/Tenrou Island)_

She slammed into the soil with a pained gasp, her back arching in agony as her entire body spasmed in pain. She groaned, made as if to rise, but before she could do so, both her hands were bound and he was upon her, straddling her for a terrifying instant. But only an instant. Abruptly, he stood, his knee driving the air from her lungs and the fight from her body, rendering her helpless for what came next.

Slowly_-lazily-_he raised a palm.

"This is the end-

He never had a chance to finish it.

The ground trembled and the sky shook.

Something smacked across Kain Hikaru's face and sent him sprawling. Another something plugged its knuckles into the man's ribcage, proppelling him into the distance with a speed that no human should posses. Lucy clamored up onto her hands and knees, just in time to see a shadow to thrust itself between her and the dark mage. Kain screamed, screamed as a geyser of azure flame raked across his flesh, tearing deep grooves into his arms and chest as he spun end over end.

Thunder and lightning danced through the grief stricken afternoon sky as he descended to the battlefield. He was both terrible and handsome to behold. Death and suffering followed him as his stewards. His breath drew a third of the armies sent against him to hell and those that remained were nothing more than a great feast for vultures. He was the one for whom darkness parted and became created...he held the soul of the enemy of all living things...

His power was godlike, perhaps even beautiful.

_And he was coming after Kain._

"W-What the hell is this!" Kain screamed. He shuddered before him. The fear he felt was similar to a person's deep-seated fear of the dark. There was no logical explanation for why he were afraid. Cold sweat covered his body as he trembled. His intuition-what little he had of it-was warning him that he needed to run away as fast as he could. If he did not, if he honestly tried to fight this man, he would die.

"Lucy...Heartfilia." The tailed being rumbled, never once taking his slitted scarlet gaze away from the enemy. "I have come to assist you." Lucy blinked up at him, this great god of a man, standing firmly between her and her demise. She blinked, blinked as three of his scarlet tails reached down towards her and wrapped around her waist; taking her back to solid ground and her footing. She balked at him, this blond stranger whose very prescence radiated power; a baleful aura of hateful malevolence directed at only one individual. And it was not her.

An overpowering sensation of pressure bore down upon Lucy like an invisible hand. She sensed something enormous nearby, silent in the dark, like a giant passing within arms reach. A gravid deadly prescence too huge to grant her notice. She glanced at the mage from Grimoire Heart and saw him wince, _wince_ as his fingertips pressed against his temples. A droplet of blood fell from his nose and he gasped.

"Who are...

"I am an ally," The man began, "of the Celestial Spirits. I am the defender of the weak. Champion of the pious. My name does not concern you, mage of Grimmoire Heart. The reason I have come here is a simple one." He turned his gaze toward Lucy.

"Who is it that has harmed you?" He asked, softer this time.

"Um...

The foxy blond tilted his head and squinted at Kain.

"This one is the enemy, yes?"

"W-W-W-Who are you!"

The man laughed; it was a deep, throaty sound.

_**"I am your demise, you insignificant ant!"**_

The tiny azure flames enveloping his body reacted to his laughter and escalated into a blazing fire. The roaring flames wrapped around him and formed a massive pillar that pierced the sky. He set his sights on the horrified mage, and a moment later, enshrouded in fire, he began dashing forward at the speed of light. He brought an arm over his head and red energy coalesced around it, forming claws of fire that grew longer even as Lucy watched.

He shoved them at Kain Hikaru with a contemptuous flick.

Kain hissed out an expletitve as his forehead kissed the concrete; shoving his body down closer to the floor. Scarce had he done so than it_-he-_stepped back into the room, his sandals crunching over broken gravel and granite. He stalked toward him, his eyes smoldering with all the intensity of a caged beast. Kain struggled to rise, struggled to scrabble backwards, struggled to retrieve her spear, but it was all in vain.

**"I wouldn't, if I were you."**

He held the fingers of his hand outstretched, cupped around nothingness. Then, with a whirling hiss, a vortex of spiraling energy manifested within his palm. Kain balked; both at the swirling sphere of vermillion energy and the wicked creature looming before him.

A snarl escaped his lips as he thrust it forward.

_"Rasengan."_

The strange sphere roared forward and tore against Kain's body. The attack had been too close for him to block, much less avoid; he had no choice but to take the impact directly to his chest. He flew back in agony as the dark wave ripped at his face and chest, his skin burning away from his flesh. The blast seemed to last for eons before blowing past as gravity took over, his body spiraling towards the ground limply.

He slammed into the soil with a pained gasp, his back arching in agony as thr ground cratered beneath him. He groaned, made as if to rise, but before he could do so both his hands were gone, lopped off at the elbows. He balked, gawping at the twitching, cauterized stumps where his arms had once been. And then the demon was upon him, and it was all over.

"D-Don't kill me! I'm begging you, don't kill me!"

_"Don't kill you?" _Naruto asked aloud. He backhanded Kain. It was almost ridiculous. Kain practically flew from the force of the blow. He sprawled in a puddle and got up slowly, his hands and knees badly scrapped and bleeding from the impact. He made little whimpers in the fog, and Naruto paid no heed as he stalked after him heel shooting out from the fog to catch the mage between the ribs and stomach.

With a wheezing squeal, Kain was launched across the ruined forest for a second flight. The blond followed him, unarmed, but with fingers curled into viscious claws. He gave a dark cackle and descended upon him. Kain squealed. Blood spattered the forest floor. There was the wet smacking sound of flesh stricking flesh, over and over again. Lucy averted her eyes, and this was all she heard.

Finally_-finally!-_the screaming stopped.

"Woman." The man spoke, his voice commanding, no demanding her attention. His gaze held her, those sinister orbs of sinister scarlet. "Do not avert your eyes." He spoke as she tried to turn her gaze away. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, will not serve someone who refuses to honor the death of their enemy. Now, look!" He snapped, his tails cracking against the ground with enough force to shear a tree in two.

Slowly_-lazily-_he raised a palm.

"Here." Naruto flicked his fingers and something flew out of his hand. It was a key. But not just any key. This key was beyond ordinary. She knew this, just as she knew that she had to keep it from falling. With fumbling fingers, Lucy grasped and caught it.

This key was made of platinum, pure as can be. Teeth on the end fastened around its facets, shaped like a lightning bolt. In the middle of the key's head was an orange gem, ridiculously rare and not to mention expensive. It was a very special key. She turned it end over end and marveled at it; its sleek, tapered design. Warm to the touch, it held a special significance for her, even in its sealed state.

"Once a month." He grunted, vanishing without pause or pretense.

_(End Flashback)_

She remembered Naruto's power. She remembered his warm prescence. She rembered those clawed hands, soaked in lifeblood. She didn't know which kind of Celestial Spirit he was, nor could she claim him to be. Her spirits had never slain anyone before. Defeated them, yes. Beaten them within an inch of their life, yes. But viciously slaughtered a man begging for his life? No, not in the slightest.

Stilll...

...she'd gone seven years withou thanking him. Seven long years. For those seven years of emptiness, he and the other celestial spirits remained in their own dimension. They hadn't said so much as a word to her since she'd returned from Tenrou Island because she hadn't summoned them. Did they hate her for that? They ought to. She didn't want that. She wanted to thank them. To thank them for all they'd done to keep her alive, to keep her going. She stood from the table and marched out of the guild. Natsu followed after her, and Gray after him and then Erza...soon the entire guild had followed her outside.

"W-What are you guys doing!" Lucy sputtered, realizing the entire guild had gathered around her. "Why are you following me?"

"I want to see too!" Happy chimed in.

Much to her ire Slowly,

"Alright," Wendy nodded to herself. "I'll do it!" She thrust the key forth, a black magic seal bursting into existence it. A low roar tore through the abyss between worlds, trying to stifle her magic. She resisted. She'd been told that this would happen, that the strain of summoning him might swallow her very soul. She felt the pain and pushed past; as the guild itself began to quiver in fear.

"Open the gate of chaos_...Naruto!"_

The ground trembled and the sky shook. The black seal burst apart, warping into the cackling head of a great crimson fox. It lingered an instant, as though it were awaiting an response on the other side. A clawed hand clad in a black sleeve tore through the fox head and shattered it like so much glass, bleeding black and crimson. Another seized the fracture and forced it open, revealing an eerie visage from the beyond.

Nine tails of cruel crimson lashed at the ground and tore it to pieces. Eyes of insidious scarlet burst into existence, scoured them clean and pinnioned them with his gaze. They leered within the smoke; leering down at Fairy Tail as their master too shape within the darkness. Slowly he became visible within the gloom. First an arm then a leg. Followed by a cloak of the darkest night. Last, but not least his eyes, narrowing and becoming humanoid, as he took on shape.

With a sigh he stepped through and came into existence.

The great tailed being scowled at the one who had summoned him.

"Why did you summon me, woman?" He demanded flatly. "I was sleeping."

"Um...I was just wondering...

Naruto scowled.

"Its been seven years, woman. I was beginning to think you'd discarded us. Not that I minded." A roll of the shoulders, the act of which summoned the slightest breeze. "What do you want then?" His eyes scanned the clearing and the mages adjourning it. "Do you want me to kill them?" Lucy watched as they tensed, each and every one of them. But she knew better. _He'd kill them._ Naruto wasn't like most spirits. He was not bound by a moral code. The rules of right and wrong held no meaning for him; they meant nothing to this chaotic spirit who lived only for the thrill of the hunt, for only the slaughter.

"Bastard!" Natsu cried! "I was gonna thnak you, too! Now I just wanna kick your ass!"

"I would crush you in an instant, dragonslayer." Naruto scoffed and beckoned with one hand behind his back. "But by all means, allow me to demonstrate!" Natsu's flaming fist met only empty air as the spirit disaappeared. Seconds later the pinkette's skull_-and the rest of him-_kissed the earth. Naruto planted a boot against the boy's spine and held it there, forcing his face into the mud. He raised his hand again, this time for a blow that would rip Natsu's head off.

"No!" Lucy shouted, forestalling further conflict. "I didn't summon you to kill anyone! And I didn't forget you!" A grimace of self-castigation. "It's just...a long story. And hey! I have a name, you know! Its Lucy! L-U-C-Y!"

Naruto growled, but he removed his boot from Natsu's back. The boy stumbled backwards, scrubbing at a bloodied nose with the back of a hand. Naruto just leered at him, as though he were silently daring the boy to make another attempt. He was utterly arrogant, this spirit of chaos. He _wanted_ to fight, Lucy realized. He wanted to kill. Perhaps she shouldn't have summoned him after all...

"You are beginning to annoy me, woman." Naruto glared bloody red daggers at her and clacked his the fingers of his claws together. "You don't want to annoy me. Tell me the service for which I was summoned, or I will kill you where you stand. You have three seconds. One..."

Lucy squeaked!

_"Meep!_ Alright! I summoned you to ask you something!"

"And that would be...?

"I...I wanted to know why you helped me on Tenrou Island!"

The spirit blinked.

_"I beg your pardon?"_

Lucy would have continued_-and likely risked her life-_had not someone intervened. The earth broke beneath her feet, parting for the arrival of another. An azure magic seal, as bright as the blue skies, parted before the newcomer as they moved to stand beside Naruto. Much to her dismay, another spirit had emerged. She knew this spirit. That grace-filled gait, the chains rattling from her wrists, the maid-outfit, that indefatigably pink hair, that small bundle in her arms...eh?

"Allow me to explain, hime." the spirit of the maiden began. "I was the one who asked Naruto-dono to assist you."

"Virgo?" Lucy exclaimed aghast, looking at her spirit in wide-eyed disbelief. Only to have them narrow in confusion. Virgo was carrying someone. No, that wasn't quite right. It looked more like a someone, rather than a something. A something with bright blond and pink hair, its arms wrapped firmly around the maiden's neck its head nested into her bosom.

"Nani? Who is...

Naruto's eternal scowl vanished, just for a moment. Replaced by a proud smile. He wrapped an arm round Virgo's waist, drawing his fellow spirt, close to him. The child in her arms squirmed suddenly, her face upturned towards this sudden intrusion. When she saw Naruto she squealed with delight. She scrambled into his arms and he took her with a broad grin, sweeping her away from Virgo with all the skill of one experienced in the ancient art of parenthood. Much like Virgo she wore a maid's attire, though in place of black she'd opted for the brightest, most hideous of orange. That the white frills remained was something of a miracle, all things considered. She giggled and slapped at the cheeks of the blond, grinning as he mussed the long locks of her long, dually colored hair

"This is our daughter, Tsuki." Naruto said, pressing his lips to the child's forehead, then frowning when the girl whispered into his ear. "Apparently," And here he shot a withering glare at Virgo, "She has been rather eager to meet you."

Lucy nodded absentmindedly.

"Oh, I get it. So she's your daughter...EH!" Aghast she jabbed a finger toward the happy couple. "Wait a second! How is she your daugther! I thought spirits couldn't...couldn't couldn't do that! Her cheeks darkened, leaving her unable to say the dreaded word. "V-V-Virgo, does that mean...you...and him...are..." She made a pressing motion with her fingers and dared not say more.

"You are correct, hime." The maiden nodded at her master's lack of understanding, her once stoic expression dissolving into a small smile as she returned Naruto's embrace. It left Lucy utter speechless. "Naruto-dono and I were intimate with one another and as a result, I produced a daughter." Bold and frank as ever. Lucy felt her ears begin to _burn _as she mentally depicted the two spirits in the act. The same seemed to be true for the rest of the guild.

"B-B-But how...

Naruto growled.

"Is it so surprising that we have a daughter, woman?"

Lucy went pale.

"No no no, not at all!"

"Good." Naruto's fury seemed to ebb a bit. He no longer looked like he wanted to kill Lucy. Beat her within an inch of her life, maybe, but not kill her. Virgo placed a soothing hand on her husband's arm, and this seemed to drain his rage entirely. "Now, my daughter wishes to give you something woman...

_"Lucy!"_

...as I said, _woman,_ my daughter wishes to bequeath something unto you." Naruto finished, unflinching despite the protests of his summoner. "I'd rather she not give it to you but because she wishes it, I will allow it." With long strides he approached her, never once taking his burning gaze from hers. The entire time Virgo kept her hand on Naruto, a hand of restraint to prevent her beloved from lashing out. But he did not lash out. Instead, he offered Tsuki to her.

The girl-she couldn'g have been more than seven years old-reached from Lucy with her little arms, her face incredibly serious. Naruto's cisage said it all: _Drop her and you die, woman._ She cast a worried look to Virgo, but the pinkette's previous smile had vanished into obscurity once more. Tsuki reached for her once more, face twisted in frustration and aggravation. Impertinent lass, this one!

Gingerly, Lucy accepted the child. She held her as she had seen Virgo hold her, and dazzling grin split Tsuki's face. She tugged on Lucy's collar, demanding her attention. She was just like her father in aspect. She could not, would not, be ignored. And so Lucy gave the girl what she wanted. She turned her gaze downward, granting the child her full attention.

Tsuki pushed her hands against Lucy's breats. For a moment, Lucy flushed. "H-Hey! Watch where you're putting those!" Tsuki looked up at her, gazing at her with those eyes of deep and soulful blue. She was uttterly serious.

_"Here."_ When Tsuki spoke her voice sounded like a chorus of a thousand angels. Beautiful. Flawless. Imperious. This girl was many years wiser than she looked, young though she might be. Lucy had the faintest impression that it was as close to perfection as anyone could ever come. And she was holding something in those tiny hands of hers. What was it?

Tsuki opened her hands, revealing a shining source radiant light.

It was a key.

A flawless platinum just like her fathers, but much, much smaller. The tips of the key were curved, almost in the shape of a heart, mirroring that of her mother's key. All in all, it was as perfect replica of their keys, forged into one. Tsuki pressed it against Lucy's chest, demanding that she take it. Lucy did and she marveled at it once more. Warm the key was, exuding a sense of peace and joy, as only a child could know.

"Is this...for me?"

Tsuki nodded, a swift, jerky bob.

"You may summon her once a week." Naruto began blackly, "At _my_ discretion. Should you break this accord, should you attempt to violate it in any way, shape or form, your contract with Virgo and me will be rendered null and void." His gaze turned wistful. "However, you may summon us whenever you wish for this precious tournamant of yours. I expect you to. If you do not, your contract with us will _also_ be rendered null and void."

_"Eh?"_

Naruto gave her a rather ferocious grin.

"I look forward to seeing you again...woman."

Virgo bowed.

"I look foward to being punished by you again, hime.

_"There was no punisment!"_

Tsuki clapped her hands and laughed.

"Bye!"

With that, the three of them dissapeared.

Leaving Lucy to wonder...

...what had she gotten herself into?

**A/N: There you have it peoplz! The happy epilogue to this grand story! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&R! =D**


	3. Epilogue of a Maiden Part 2!

**A/N: I couldn't help myself! After reading the latest chapter of Fairy Tail, and witnessing the underhanded tactics of that Raven Tail BITCH I decided to take matters into my own hands. How DARE she threaten to attack Asuka-chan! This means war I say! Waaaaaar! War of the most unholy and visceral sort! Now, without further adue, I give you the second half of the epilogue!**

_I will eviscerate all your enemies, woman. Be they man or woman or child, it does not matter. I will slay all those who stand against you._

_~Namikaze Naruto._

**Epilogue of a Maiden (Part 2!) **

Lucy Heartfillia was in a bind.

Her opponent for the Grand Magic Games, Flare Corona, had resorted to dirty tactics.

She hadn't wanted to summon him. Even after his warning; even after his ultimatum she still didn't want to summon a monster like that in front of her fellow mages. But Flare had made a mistake; she'd threatened Lucy's guildmates. No one threatened her guildmates. Certainly not Raven Tail, and _certainly_ not this red-haired _onna_ of a woman who stood before her.

_'If that's the case...then I have no choice!'_

"Open the Gate of Chaos." Lucy intoned solemnly, fishing his key from her ring, thrusting it into the air . "Naruto."

"Oi oi!" Gray gulped. "Is she seriously going to summon him again? Here?" The creation-mage exchanged a terse glance with Natsu; disovering that his long-time friend/rival had turned green with envy. Not that he blamed him. The Dragon Slayer was still nursing his wounded pride after Naruto had handed him his ass on a platter. That Lucy was about to summon him again must've deflated his ego to miniscule proportions. Gray would have said more, had he not failed to recognize the lack of activity in the stands. It was silent. Deafening. There was no screaming as limbs were rent from a body, nor was there the insatiable bloodlust he'd sensed upon the spirit's first summoning. Instead, there was only silence. And Gray Fullbuster soon saw why.

Nothing had happened.

The ground was not rent asunder.

"Eh?"

The sky did not weep tears of blood.

_"EH!"_

There was no surge of malevolent magical power. Not even the faintest trickle of it. Instead, Lucy was left there, holding her key into the air and looking like an idiot. Her face burned with shame. What had happened? She still had plenty of magical power, so why? Why hadn't he come? Why hadn't he appeared? Had she done something to render it, their contract, null and void? She hoped not. She dared not. She needed him. Now. More than ever. She needed him!

"What was that, blondie?" Flare scoffed, her head lilting to the side. "Nothing happened" Seeing the tears in the blonde's eyes, she grinned. "Ha! You're pathetic! The spirit of chaos! As if there ever were such a thing!" Lucy didn't listen to her. She was too busy staring at the key clenched within her fist. It had gone cold. There was no warmth. The key felt lifeless. Dead. As if its recipient had simply ceased to exist, leaving its bearer clutching a useless hunk of empty metal.

No.

"Onegai...

This couldn't be right.

"Please...

It just couldn't!

"Please," Lucy begged, "Please! Come out! _Naruto!"_

And just like that, there he was. There was no fanfare, no terrible explosion as there had been before. He simply appeared; trailing black smoke as he stepped through the gateway and into existence. Ruby red eyes fixated upon Flare Corona, a gorgeous white grin streaking across his face as he took in her shapely figure. Then he scowled. It was the link between them; the memories Lucy shared with each of her spirits that spurred this sudden change. He'd seen what she had seen. The threat to Asuka. To her guildmates and her friends, if she did not throw the match. She watched the realization cloud his features, his face twisting into a rictus of fury.

Naruto snarled; it was a deep, throaty growl, and it left those in the stands quivering with fear.

"H-He looks pissed." Natsu gulped, recalling that very same look in the spirit's eyes when he'd received his own thrashing. Suddenly, he pitied the Raven Tail mage. This was her first time seeing Naruto, so she had no way of knowing. No way of knowing the hell Lucy had just unleashed upon her. A terrible, horrible, hell. A hell that could not slow, a hell that could not stop unless calmed by another spirit; a spirit that showed no sign of appearing to contain this fierce, flaming hell. And the name of this hell was Namikaze Naruto.

"You...You came." Lucy staggered, slumping onto her knees, nearly drained of all her magical power. Even after Ultears technique, it had nearly taken all of her magic just to wrest open the gate and force the kitsune through. Was that why he looked so different? Was that why he suddenly had a sword in hand and that eerie black cloak? Was that why he had that strange hat on his head and his face pained white, complete with a clown's nose**-WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?**

"It seems you've honored our agreement." The strangely garbed demon inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Our accord remains...for now."

Lucy barely managed a nod.

"You were wise to summon me, woman." Naruto's voice blackened as he continued, "Though I suppose I should offer an apology for the delay." He swept a hand through his hair, the blond mess perfecting itself at the touch of his fingertips. "Today is Tsuki's birthday." Well, that explained the clown suit and the party. "Had you summoned me but a moment earlier and you would have found yourself in a great deal of pain. However," His eyes flicked back to Flare. "Given the circumstance, I commend you for your effort to prevail upon me." He tossed her the silly hat, his eyes gleaming crimson as Lucy grabbed at it with fumbling fingers.

And as she looked on, Naruto burned the clown costume from his features. The makeup melted from his face. The frills of his outlandish attire, consumed by embers of blue and black flame, turned to ash. Fox ears sprouted from his golden mane where there had been none before. With a triumphant cackle, the kitsune spread his tails, grinning as the nine tails boiled his body in flame; as the last remnants of his party attire smoldered from his shoulders and were replaced by his ever-menacing red cloak and katana.

"Much better," He nodded to himself. "Now, I will kill this woman."

Flare couldn't help it.

She laughed; it was a soft, sensual sound.

"What the hell, blondie?" She sneered, her sides still shaking from mirth. "Who is _he_ supposed to be? The spirit of parties? And what the fuck was up with that little fireworks show just now? You're such a-

Naruto gave Flare a sidelong glance.

"Be silent, woman."

Flare froze.

_"Eh?"_

"Are you deaf?" Naruto accused, his words dripping with derision. "Do you not have a brain between your ears?" Suddenly he stood before her, fading into existence with nary a whisper._ "I said, be silent."_ he said. Flare went sprawling. Sprawling, as Naruto's palm cracked across her face in a classic bitch-slap. Sprawling, as the slap launched her off the earth, _across_ the earth, and _into_ the earth, driving her beneath its surface like a splinter. The entire arena male and female alike each winced as the sound of flesh kissing stone resounded through the land; as she greeted the wall with her face.

Lucy's jaw dropped.

"Y-You killed her!" she exclaimed aghast, gawping at the prone from from across the arena. "Just like that!"

"Your lack of intelligence is lamentable, woman" Naruto shook his head. "That strike should not have been enough to kill an opponent of her calibre." And indeed it wasn't. As Lucy looked on, to the cheers of the crowd, the Raven Tail mage extricated herself from the rubble, her hair coiling about her in a fury.

"How dare you soil my hair!" She seemed more concerned about her crimson tresses than the sudden beating she'd just received. "I'll kill you for this, blondie! And your little spirit boyfriend, too!"

Lucy, red in the face, said no!

_"He's not my boyfriend!"_

Naruto offered his shoulders in recompense for his temerity.

"I resent that remark."

"I resent you!" Flare screeched!

"That was only a warmup, woman." He gave his shoulders another shrug and settled into a stance, his fingers curling into claws. "Come at me again_,_ and I will show you true despair, the like of which you've never seen."

"I'll kill you!" Flare screamed in a rage! "I swear..._I'll fucking kill you!"_

"Come if you think you can, wench!"

Flare screamed bloody murder and lunged at Lucy instead, her hair assuming the shape of a great, feral beast. She was certain of her victory. Certain that she would be able to kill the blondie first, then make short work of the spirit who so shamelessly slapped her silly. Flare never even came close.

Several tails locked her in place before she even realized it; four claiming her arms and legs, a fifth her neck and still a sixth her luscious locks of hair. Her eyes bulging, with dismay and incomprehension, she struggled and only succeeded in drawing them tighter. Lucy turned an expectant gaze toward Nauto and her jaw dropped.

Because Naruto was not the culprit.

"Tsuki," He remarked, a blood red iris reapparing over his shoulder to regard the true culprit with a scathing glare. "There was no need for you to come here." He reached out to pat her head, smoothing blond hair streaked with pink highlights from where his daughter stood at his side, her little eyes wide and alarmed. No more than six flawless tails of orange-crimson emerged from beneath her dress.

"The child?" Makarov exclaimed from the stands, jaw agape alongside the rest of Fairy Tail. If anything, the girl looked to be even more terrifying than her father...

"Papa wasn't at my party." She pouted folding both arms before her chest, as if this explained everything. Which it clearly did. Ignoring Flare's screams of agony and irritation as the vice grew tighter, the blond knelt before his daughter and scooped her up, tails and all.

"And papa will be punish the bad lady for that." Naruto reassured his child, glaring bloody red daggers at Flare.

"She refused to blow out her candles without you, Naruto-kun." As if at the very mention of punishment Virgo appeared, whispering into existence beside her husband and her child. By this time, all of the contestants and even the crowd itself, had fallen silent. What was this? Did celestial spirits appear like this on a daily basis? And what of the bout? What was going to happen between the two mages?

"Virgo?" Lucy barely managed the words. "What are you-

"Hello, hime." The spirit of the maiden bowed. Tsuki brightened briefly, waving at the woman who held her key. Then her gaze fixated upon Naruto and. darkened stormily. "I want to have my party, papa." She began imperiously, her many tails instinctively tightening around Flare's limbs and her throat, forcing the woman to groan. "Can't you play with the bady lady later? I want to open my presents!"

"Fine, fine, fine!" Naruto grumbled, handing the girl off to her mother. "I suppose I've had enough fun for today." With swift and relentless strides he marched past Lucy, eyes agleam with anger. Stalking toward Flare, he raised his hand, claws glinting, in the harsh afternoon light as his victim was held tight. Virgo calmly placed a hand over the eyes of her daughter as her husband's ruthlessly laid into the helpless Raven Tail Mage.

"No!" Flare begged, realizing her peril at the hands of this chaotic spirirt. "Please! Don't! Mercy!"

"There is no mercy for those who interrupt my daughter's birthday!" Naruto cackled harsly, his hand descending in a cruel arc toward the woman's neck. Blood spurted across the arena floor, casting off upon his fingers and Lucy's feet. Naruto licked at his fingers as Flare's head rolled from her shoulders. With that, he turned back to his beloved wife and daughter, grinning as only a proud parent could.

"Woman!" He barked, shooting a glare at Lucy.

"H-Hai!"

"Next time, summon my daughter." He laughed as he disolved, leaving only black smoke in his wake. Victory was declared for Fairy Tail, but Lucy Heartfillia shuddered at the prospect of summoning both father and daughter together. One was bad enough! But both of them! That would be pure carnage! Not to mention utter chaos! Though that did fit, given that they were such spirits...

"W-Wait a second?" The words were a small, hopeless wish, cast in the direction of Virgo. "You want me to summon _her?" _At the mention of her very first official summoning, Tsuki visibly brightened.

"See you next time, Lucy-neechan!" she squealed happily. "Let's go home now, mamma!"

"Be sure and punish me next time, hime." Virgo inclined her head.

_"There will be no punishment!"_

And with that, both mother and daughter vanished. Lucy lay there in the mud and shook her head. Honestly, she was beginning to regret ever summoning Naruto in the first place. Whenever she summoned him, all he brought was chaos! And his daughter was exactly like him! Perhaps even moreso! That being said...

Was there even going to be a next time?

Lucy groaned at the thought of summoning _either_ of them ever again.

_"I hope not..._

**A/N: Hoho! And the bitch gets beat in true comedic Naruto fashion! But will there be a next time? Only time will tell! I hope you enjoyed this little spinoff of the latest Fairy Tail chapter and the addition of yet another story in the (complete?) saga that is the Maiden! That's all folks!**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
